Brazil and an Italian Wedding
by Symphony5
Summary: Follow Tony and Giselle a year after The Secret Shepard. What is Leon's decision? What problems happen during the wedding? How is Jared going to make a fool out of himself this time? Will Gibbs ever stop drinking coffee?
1. Chapter 1

**This continued a year after we left off in The Secret Shepard. I know Leon Vance was meant to be out of his job in six months tops, but Gisella was called away on some crazy mission (that her doctors allowed) requested by the president himself, so he got to keep it for another six months.**

**Gisella and Tony have set a date, and have each bought a house for when married (you'll get to learn more about that as the story continues.)**

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

I walked into the bathroom, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I washed my hands of the paint.

'No Leon, I've told you, if you don't make up your mind by Tomorrow morning, I'm making it for you. I have given you over a year to place your affairs in order; it is your fault if you haven't done so by now.' I hung up looking down at my stomach. I had to talk to Tony. I sighed before dialling Tony's number.

'This is _Very_ Special Agent DiNozzo, how may I help you?' he sounded cocky, he must be out with the team.

'Anthony.'

'Ella, you okay?' his voice wounded worried. I took a deep breath.

'Are you busy?'

'Kind of, do you need me?' I took another deep breath before forcing a smile into my voice.

'No, don't worry.'

'Ella?' I hung up before allowing the tears to fall. I didn't want to pull him away from anything. I quickly stopped the flow of tears and headed back to my apartment.

I had finally settled myself down when somebody knocked on the door. I groaned before getting up from my sofa, but getting up was useless. Whoever was coming over had a key, and the only person I had ever given a key too was Tony.

'Tony, what are you doing here, my father is going to kill you.' He shrugged taking his shoes, jacket and weapons.

'you were upset, I had to see you. Like your father you hardly ever show the fact that your upset. And your father gave me the day off.' I nodded and allowed him to pull me in for a hug. 'What's wrong?' I was silent for a few seconds.

'Do you think you might be ready for kids?' tony was silent.

'Are you pregnant?' he finally asked, he sounded scared so I hesitated. 'are you pregnant?'

'I think so.' He took a step back. 'Tony…'

'Excuse me,' he walked towards the front door grabbed his stuff before leaving.

I fell onto my bed, as my phone rung. I ignored it knowing it would either be my father or Tony.

I was not looking forward to Monday.

I woke up on Monday morning with a grim smile. After putting my phone on silent and working out for hours on end before sleeping for even more hours on end. I finally felt refreshed enough to face both my father and Tony. I grabbed a skirt and top from my wardrobe and placed them on my bed before heading for my shower.

I walked out of the elevator, coffee in one hand, phone attached to the head set –as I spoke to Malachi – as I went through my PDA. I ignored my father's team as I stalked past, heading towards Leon Vance's office.

My new office.

'Leon, have you decided on where you would like to go?' I asked the second I walked into the office.

'I have a small request first.' I lifted an eyebrow my cup of coffee raised to my lips. 'I would like for NCIS to cover everything.' I lifted an eyebrow.

'We already were Leon, have you packed your desk?' he nodded as he picked up the box on his desk.

'My choice is to be the ambassador of America in Israel. Eli David said he would be happy to work with me, and my wife and children speak Hebrew.' I smiled slightly.

'You have until tomorrow to get your affairs in order for the next two weeks your flight is a fortnight from Thursday 0730.' Leon nodded at me.

'Call all heads of areas into the conference room at one Cynthia!' Cynthia nodded at Leon.

'And call Gibbs' teams up here please, now!' I added, she nodded before leaving the office.

'Why are you telling your father now?'

'Because he'll be up here in half an hour at the latest anyway. Better get it out of the way.'

'True.' He answered before we started talking about the mission.

'Ella what are you doing here?' I ignored Tony and nodded to Leon.

'Tell them,' the look he shot me, mentioned that he could rather not but I shook my head. I was not telling them.

'As you know, Gisella is going to be taking my job in a few weeks; however, a case in Brazil concerning a marine needs your help. Gisella will be going with you, go home, pack, and be at the airport at 0430 tomorrow morning. If you are late you don't go. You are dismissed.' I watched as my father's team filed out, Tony looked at me one more time before closing the door.

I was started out of my reverie by somebody knocking on my door to my condo; I didn't need to open the door to find out who it was. I ignored the door, knowing that if he was desperate to see me, he would use the set of keys I had given him.

'What are you doing here Tony?' I turned around to see him standing right behind me.

'I wanted to talk to you, about the other day. It was wrong of me to run out on you like that.' I lifted an eyebrow before frowning.

'Are you packed yet?' he shook his head, causing me to pick up my phone and ring the only person who had good knowledge for the outfits he was going to need to wear.

'_David_,' she answered causing me to smile.

'My father has you trained so well. Ziva, I was wondering if you would be able to take Tony shopping for some cargoes. He will not be comfortable in his suit whilst in Brazil, and my father will not allow him to wear normal shorts and t-shirts.'

'_I will be by soon, I have already packed_.'

'Toda,' I hung up before turning to Tony. 'We will talk at a later date. If you do not go, we will not talk.' He nodded and picked up his wallet from the table he had thrown it onto.

'I will be back.' I rolled my eyes and made my way towards my bedroom. I had to pack. And I could wear anything.

I rolled over on my bed with a groan at my phone for ringing.

' .'

'_My dear, are you okay?_'

'Fine Ducky, do you have the results?' he laughed slightly.

'_Yes, they came back negative, I'm sorry._' I smiled slightly.

'That's okay, I'm pretty sure that we're not ready.'

'_Is everything okay?_'

'Yes Ducky.'

'_Well if you're sure, call me if you need._'

'Thanks.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Thanks for this, Zee.' She shook her head as she pulled up in front of a store.

'No problem, just tell me why Gisella sounds like she wanted to kill you?' I sighed before getting out of the car.

'Gisella might be pregnant, and despite the fact I have told that I would happily have kids, I freaked…'

'And rushed?'

'It's ran, Zee. And yes, if Gibbs ever finds out I'm dead.'

'You are an idiot!' I looked up and saw Ziva looking at me with a frown. 'Gisella was scared crapless; you were the one who said she was crying. She was scared and she needed some moral help. And you ran, I would not be surprised if she killed you herself.' Ziva took a deep breath. 'Tony, you need to apologise, and show her that no matter what you will be there for her.' I nodded.

'Do you think that I should get something to show her I'll be there?' Ziva nodded before opening to the door to the shop.

'But first. Cargoes.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

I sat in my chair, next to the window in the airplane, and saw my father looking at me.

'What?'

'How many strings?'

'One, don't need many, I prefer first class.' He chuckled before frowning.

'Are you okay?'

'Peachy.' His frowned deepened at the sarcasm evident in my voice but ignored it all the same.

'Gisella,' I woke to Tony shaking my shoulder slightly. I blinked before rubbing my stomach and stretching.

'What?'

'We've landed,' I nodded and undid my seatbelt before standing up and filing off of the plane. The team follow me to the conveyer belt to grab our bags, before we all headed out and waited for a cab.

'So, what are we doing?' Tony asked as I slipped into the room we were sharing.

'McGee, Ziva and I are going down to the local police station, to talk to the people that found the body. You.' I heard my father say. 'Fix it.' The door slammed causing me to jump. I must have been more stressed out about everything then I thought. I didn't scare easily.

'Gisella?' he walked into our room slowly before making his way over to me. 'I am _so_ sorry.' I looked at him. 'I know we've talked about it, and I know that I've mentioned that I would be ready to have children, and that I want children with you. I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I swear I will do anything to prove to you that I love you. Even if it means waking up every two hours every night to get you something to eat because your craving it. Anything!' I held up my hand.

'Anthony, the thing that got to me the most is the fact that I said "I think so," not I am, not definitely. "I think so!" do you want to know the reason I thought I was pregnant?' he nodded. 'I thought I was pregnant, because I had skipped a period, because I was throwing up, because I had gained weight,' I took a deep breath before bursting into tears. He immediately pulled me into hug, rubbing my shoes.

'Are you pregnant?' I shook my head.

'I had Ducky do a test.' He took a shaky breath and I looked up, my heart instantly remoulding and breaking at the tear that ran down his face.

'I am so sorry.' I stretched and pressed my lips against his.

'Why?'

'Because you had to go through finding out you weren't by yourself. I should have been there with you.' I kissed him again.

'Prove how much you love me.' I whispered against his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Tony, time to wake up.' I groaned and heard the bedroom door open. I looked up and saw Ziva standing in the doorway.

'Why?'

'We've been called up for another body, this time Gisella's coming with us though.'

'Why?'

'Because if she doesn't we die.' I groaned again before standing up and getting ready. I yawned as Gisella walked back into the hotel room, with cups of coffees on a tray in her hands. I looked her up and down.

'Why are you in shorts and a t-shirt?' I smiled.

'Because, I have a beach meeting with somebody at twelve, and I don't work for him.' I laughed as she moved her head in the direction of her father, who chuckled as well.

'You are an angel,' Probie said as he noticed the coffee's in her hands. Gisella chuckled.

'Careful McFlirt, she's engaged.'

'I… I didn't…' Gisella smiled.

'Don't worry, he's knows that.' She handed her father his coffee before allowing him to kiss her on the forehead. Ziva took her tea from Gisella with a small smile. 'Shall we?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So why did Gisella need to come with us?' McGee asked as the team climbed higher in the Favelas. Gisella rolled her eyes as she took several steps, back, knowing the reason would come soon.

'Does it matter McIdiot?' Tony said as he turned around and saw that she wasn't with them anymore.

'Ah; would this be why?' Tony tuned back and saw several people pointing rifles, and machetes at the team. 'Um; what do we do?' McGee asked Tony smirked as a smiling Gisella walked around the corner.

'Now, do you know why I came?' Gisella said with a small smirk before walking towards one of the guys with a rifle. 'Peto, how are you?'

'Rhythm?' Gisella smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'Good, please tell me you're not with these people.'

'Sorry, Peto, I am and one of them is my fiancé, another, my father, the female one of my best friends, the last male, my brother's partner's co-author.' The rifles and machetes were lowered before nodding.

'We ain't too sure about this, Rhythm.' Gisella smiled lightly.

'I know Peto, but this guy was American, and deserves the respect for fighting for his country.' He nodded.

'Call me every morning when they need to come here, I will send somebody down to collect them and make sure nobody kills them during the day.' Gisella kissed his cheek again. 'Well I have a meeting, enjoy.' Gisella made her way over to tony kissed him before leaving them all.

'Why do I feel like Gisella just signed my death warrant?' Tony muttered under his breath.

'Probably because she just did.' Gibbs commented at the look on Peto's face.

'Let's get this straight, just because your engaged,' he said pointing at Tony, 'her father, ' pointing at Gibbs, 'one of her best friends, and her brother's partner's co-author. Doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to arrest my family. If someone in my family needs to be arrested, Gisella does it.'

'Why would you think it was somebody in your family?' McGee asked.

'Tim, in these areas everybody is family.' Ziva shot at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Miss Shepard, how are you?' I smiled up at the gentlemen who was dressed in board shorts.

'Well Mr Van Stralen, and what about you?'

'well, should we?' I nodded. 'As you know, we have quit a few of your marines stopping n Amsterdam for a fun time during shore leave.' I nodded with a small smile. 'I am believing that we should set up a small office for one team for your marines, and of course a forensic scientist.' I smiled at the man.

'Now why would you really want a team down there, I believe that we should have two teams. One based for sailors, the other based for every day Americans who are visiting.' He nodded writing this down in his notebook. 'I shall send an American ambassador out in a few months, and he will speak to you. When he has an idea of what types of teams are needed, then we shall meet again.' He nodded.

'Of course, Ms Shepard, enjoy the rest of your day.' I thanked him and made my way towards the bar, signalling to the waiter that I wanted a drink.

'What can I get you?' he asked in Portuguese.

'Coffee liquor, just the one though.' He nodded and handed it to me. I downed it in one, handed him the bill before standing up and walking back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'This looks horrible.' McGee said as he took sketches of the crime scene.

'And what makes it worse it the fact that the heat is forcing decay to happen faster.' I said as I snapped a few photos. The local ME arrived on the scene and walked over to Gibbs.

'Gisella' I murmured, she was on the bed reading a book though she didn't look that into it. It was when I walked closer that I noticed that her hand was resting on her stomach making slight circles. 'Don't do this to yourself.' Her hand stilled as she looked at me.

'Do what to myself?'

'The whole "now I wish I really was pregnant" thing,' she frowned at me. 'your hand was rubbing your stomach, as you were thinking.'

'I didn't realise my hand was rubbing my stomach, and I think there is something weird with the guy I just had a meeting with.' She made a pinched face. 'get in the shower now.' I nodded with a small frown. She had never really cared if I smelt like a crime scene before.

'Boss, are you done in the shower?' I answer banging on the door.

'Yes DiNozzo I am,' I jumped as Gibbs stood right next to me. 'Ziva's in there.' I groaned. 'Go back to your room and talk to Gisella.'

'Can't, she kicked me out because of the smell of the crime scene.' There was silence in which I shook my head knowing the question circling his mind. 'She had tests came back negative, Ducky had Abs do the test and looked at the results himself.'

'How does she feel about that?' I shook my head and shrugged, as I leant against the opposite wall.

'She doesn't know what to feel, but she's been subconsciously rubbing her stomach.' Gibbs shook his head.

'She doesn't do anything subconsciously.'

'Well this was subconscious, she was thinking about the meeting she had earlier on today.' He nodded with a small frown. Gisella walked past and breezed into the bathroom, ignoring the fact that she had no idea who was in there.

'I would rather you didn't talk about me behind my back.' She said as the door swung shut. I shook my head.

'We need to do something about this boss.'

'I know.' He said with a sigh before standing up and walking away. 'Distract her with wedding talk.' I rolled my eyes as Ziva and Gisella walked out of the bathroom together.

'What were you doing in there?' I asked, with a sly smile. Gisella was holding her breath as she smiled and walked off. Ziva smiled softly.

'Just shower.' She said with a small smile, 'something is down with her.'

'up, something is up with her, Zee-vah.' She smiled again before walking off.

'Gisella, come on.' I complained as she got dressed the following morning.

'No, I am not telling you.' She answered her arms bending back to do her bra up.

'But Gisella, your meant to tell me things that are bothering you.'

'When it comes to work, I'm not supposed to.' She left the room, in her bra and shorts. I groaned as I heard McGee drop something, probably his laptop, as she stalked off. I hurried out of the bedroom and saw her on her phone again. Gibbs walked out of his room with a frown.

'Whose phone was going off.' Gisella held her hand up as she continued speaking, in a different European language. 'Thank God she picked up, it was sending me insane.' He muttered before walking into the bathroom. I groaned and made my way back to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day.

'So what did you do, to make her annoyed at you this morning?' Ziva asked.

'She muttered something under her breath, after waking up from a nightmare, so I asked what she had said and she avoided the question. So…'

'you continued asking?' I nodded before reading everything we had so far on the case.

'so how are you going with the house?' McGee asked, walking over to us with cups of coffee.

'What house?' Ziva asked. I shot him a look too which he smirked.

'Tony brought her a house in Italy, with a vineyard,' Ziva smiled.

'She will like that.' I nodded.

'It helps that my Nona is thinking of moving to be closer to her sister. The house is really big, so I could have somebody living there to look after it, as well as my Nona.' Ziva nodded. 'And it's like a twenty minutes train ride to Nice and is close enough to Milan for her to go shopping every once in a while.' Ziva nodded.

'So how is Gisella's present for him coming along?' McGee asked Ziva, knowing that it would make me curious.

'Good actually, though the present she keeps telling me is the present is not the actual present,' she said with a frown. I chuckled slightly.

'I know what Gibbs is getting us,' Ziva and Tim looked at me with amused smiles.

'And what is the boss getting you?'

'He's building us a dining table.'

'And you know this how?'

'Because he asked Gisella how big she would want it, and I was involved with the measurements.' McGee frowned, as Ziva smiled.

'So, I now know to never eat on that table.' I chuckled with her before nodding.

'That is sick.' Tim muttered as my head started tingling before actually being hit.

'DiNozzo, I thought I never wanted to hear about your personal life at work.'

'Sorry boss.' I said as he started to walk away.

'Rule six.' He said over his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'_So how is Tempe and Seeley going with Christina?_' She asked over the phone. I sighed as I watched Padma pack all the DVD's into boxes.

'Good, are you sure he won't kill us for this?'

'_Nuh, he'll think that i asked you to ship them off as someone purchased them._'

'You're sure?'

'_Yeah, just make sure they're in publishing order, then genre then alphabetical order._'

'Yeah, are you sure he won't be suspicious?'

'He'll be fine_._' I sighed as Padma nodded; we had all his Universal movies.

'Cool, well I should let you go, try and keep him busy.'

'A_ delivery should be arriving in a few days at the house; can you place the delivery in the secret area of my study?_'

'Yeah, sure, I'll make sure I put it there.'

'_Thank you so much for this Sharky, it means a lot._'

'It's fine; it's what big brothers do.'

'_Love you._' I hung up on her and smiled at Padma, handing her my phone before grabbing several of the boxes and taking them down to the car.

'So, how are you really feeling about this?' she asked.

'It's a good thing, we have a portable hard drive as well, and I love quite a few of these movies.' She chuckled at that.

'Let us never let this slip up around Tony.' I nodded at her words before kissing the top of her head.

'He loves his movies, almost as much as he loves my sister, if he finds out we stole a few copies ourselves we will be killed.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Boss can we go to the beach?' Tony asked, I rolled my eyes and started making my way to the bedroom we were sharing.

'No DiNozzo.'

'But!'

'Dad, the police station is closed from you for the rest of the day,' he looked at me as I smiled.

'Fine, but they better work better than they did today.' I nodded as did the others.

'I'll even help for a few hours.' Dad nodded and walked into his bedroom to get changed.

'Hurry up before he changes his mind,' Tony said as he rushed into our hotel room, not even bothering to shut the door as he went through his suitcase for his swimming trunks. I rolled my eyes, shut the door and grabbed my bikini, a towel, sunscreen and my sunscreen. 'Is that seriously what you're wearing?' I looked over my shoulder and smirked.

'If anybody starts to flirt with me, you can be the overprotective big bear I know you are inside.' He smirked.

'Just don't tell anybody, I have a reputation to uphold you know.' Again I rolled my eyes before tying up the stings on my shoulders. 'Is your father going to be coming?' I nodded and walked out of bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Gisella, are you okay?' I asked as she sat up straight and looked at a crowd walking past us. She broke into a grin, before starting to whistle the Australian anthem. A brunette in the crowd turned around and started to whistle the British anthem as Gisella stood up. A third female, with black hair, started to whistle the American anthem. The three of them walked closer together before hugging each other and giggling like teenagers, talking a mile a minute. I watched as two females gushed over the engagement ring before pulling Gisella in for a hug. Gisella angled her body slightly as she waved in the direction of the group. She turned around and jerked her head at me. I stood up and made my way over to her, immediately wrapping my arm around her waist.

'Tony, this is Becky' she said waving at the brunette, 'and this is Bonnie,' this time waving at the female with black hair. They both looked me up and down, before smirking Gisella giggled slightly. 'They invited us out for dinner tonight.' I frowned.

'By us you mean?' she looked at me.

'all of us, at six thirty tonight.' I nodded as Gisella looked at her father. 'Can you tell dad? The girls and I have some catching up to do.' I nodded as she gave me a kiss on the cheek grabbed the hotel card from my pocket and walked off. I walked over to Ziva and stood in her shadow.

'You have a spare key card right?' she nodded and patted her book. 'Good, because Gisella just took mine.' She rolled her eyes.

'Gibbs has one as well.' I let out a deep breath.

'of course he does.'

'Tony, where are we meeting her?' Ziva asked walking into my hotel room. I did up the rest of the buttons on my top with a small smile.

'the foyer, she just texted me, apparently she and her friends went shopping earlier on.' She nodded and started towards the door.

'Tim is on the phone to Abby, checking her results, and Gibbs is looking out of the window, I think that we should leave soon.' I nodded as I grabbed my phone.

'she's down here now.'


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So what do you think of him?' Gisella asked, as she tried on her dress.

'I like him; he's Italian, not cheesy, everything that you would ever need.' Gisella smiled at Bonnie who winked at Becky. 'And he has a rather stable body.' The three of them laughed as Gisella walked out of the change room. 'Ellie, you look hot!' Gisella laughed before giving Bonnie a hug.

'I missed you both so much.' The three got into another hug-a-thon before getting serious. 'So what do you really think about him?'

'Does he make you happy?' Bonnie asked smiling when Gisella nodded.

'Does he do romantic things for you?' Becky asked, smiling when Gisella nodded again.

'Does he make you _happy_?' Gisella blushed and elbowed Bonnie as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'Does he respect you?' Gisella smiled as she made her way back into the change room.

'Of course he does.'

'Then, we give our permission,' Becky and Bonnie said at the same time. Gisella walked out with the tag off of the dress in her hands, and her previous clothes hung over her arm.

'Let's go, we have somewhere to be in five minutes.' Bonnie shook her head.

'Shoes.'

'DiNozzo, let's go, she's downstairs!' Gibbs shouted in the doorway of the lounge room the team shared. Gibbs turned around at the feeling of somebody tapping him on the shoulder.

'I've been ready for ten minutes boss, we're waiting on Probie.'

'Elf lord!' Timothy McGee dropped his phone as he jumped walking towards the door.

'Coming boss, Abby was just telling me about something.' A raised eyebrow was all he got in reply. 'right, hanging up.'

'Ellie, what exactly are you doing?' Bonnie asked as Gisella placed her hand over her mouth taking deep controlled breaths at the same time.

'Ellie, are you okay?' Gisella shook her head, dropped the bags in her hand, jumped out of her stilettoes and ran for a bathroom. Becky ran after her as Bonnie grabbed her stuff and continued standing there, waiting for the MCR team.

'Bonnie, where is Gisella?' Tony asked when they arrived.

'Bathroom,' she barely uttered before tilting her head sideways and frowning. 'Scratch that, she's just there.' Everybody turned around and saw Gisella and Becky walking towards them, Gisella looked a little pale but nobody else would have been able to tell she had just been sick.

'You okay?' Tony asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

'Yeah, I must have eaten something earlier on today.'

'Ah, boss we have a problem.' A quirk of the Gibbs eyebrow was the only response McGee got in return. 'Gisella is going to have to make the arrest.' Tony looked up from his work at his computer as did Ziva.

'Why Elflord?'

'Abby's evidence points to Peto.'

'Rhythm, what are you doing here?' Peto asked as he saw Gisella standing in front of the MCR team. She took a step towards him taking a deep breath.

'Peto,' another deep breath. 'You are under arrest on behalf of the American government in cooperation with the Brazilian government.' He laughed and attacked. Five minutes later Peto found himself lying on the ground as several machetes were pointed at Gisella and the team.

'Why did you do it Peto?' Gisella asked as she limped up to him, cuffs in her hands.

'They stole all my women, that American trash came here, whinging that they had recently put their life on the line for the country whilst out at sea while I put my life on the line on a regular basis just trying to keep my family safe. I'm sorry it had to come to this Gisella.' He nodded and several guns went off.

'what a pity that my entourage is better equipped than yours.' She whispered in his ear as she tightened up the cuffs. 'enjoy prison.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Gisella, glad your back?' I turned around and saw Ducky standing by the doors of autopsy. I nodded before walking closer to him.

'Are you sure, you read my results properly?' he frowned and nodded.

'Yes, why, does something seem to be the problem?' I took a deep breath before looking over my shoulder and seeing my father and Tony walking towards autopsy.

'I'll be back at lunch time; I don't want them to know.' He nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

'Ella, what are you doing down here?' Tony asked, as I pulled back.

'I promised Ducky I would see him when we arrived back at NCIS, I also wanted to invite him over for dinner so I could show him something.' I answered with a sly smile.

'Does it have anything to do with my present?'

'Wedding yes, present no.' Tony snapped his fingers.

'Dang, and here I was hoping I could have him secretly tell me what it was.' I smiled.

'I'll see you for lunch in my office Ducky, Chinese?' He nodded and the three of them watched as I walked towards the elevator. The second the doors closed, I looked at my reflection and sighed.

I needed to have a check-up.

'So, my dear, what did you want to ask me earlier on?' I looked up at Ducky with a small smile.

'I know you performed some tests for me a few weeks ago, but I was wondering if you would be able to take some more. I'm showing normal symptoms of being pregnant, but not family symptoms,'

'What symptoms have you been having?' I sighed.

'I've been throwing up at weird times of the day, I can't stand to be near anybody who has just come back from a crime scene, I throw up at the smell of garlic, onion or even coffee.' Ducky frowned before pulling out his phone.

'We are going to the hospital. Cynthia will look after our lunch for us.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Where is Gisella going?' Ziva asked Gibbs.

'Don't know, hopefully Ducky's taking her to the hospital.'

'Why?'

'She's been rather sick for the last few weeks, McProbie,' Tony snapped as he entered the bullpen. 'Ducky's not giving her a choice, hopefully its nothing major.'

'Do you have all the wedding preparations done?' Tony shot a look at Ziva before nodding.

'We've figured out where in Italy, we sent the official invitations a few days ago, And yes Ziva, you have a plus one, so you can bring your lovely boyfriend.' Ziva smirked as McGee frowned.

'I didn't know you had a boyfriend'

'What's wrong McGee, worried that you have to invite a new character into the book you and Temperance are writing? Now Tommy and Lisa never really are going to get together,' Tony laughed at Ziva's teasing before becoming serious again. 'What about Abby?'

'Abby's plus one is on her invitation, but apparently, she won't need it.' McGee started walking out of the bullpen.

'Why, has Gisella killed her?' Tony snorted.

''No, but close, she is actually enjoying telling Abby where to stuff it on a regular basis. No Abby recently broke up with her beau.'

'So where in Italy are you getting married?'

'The Vineyard I bought, I put it to her, and said that my Nona lives there, and that it's a gorgeous place to get married. She agreed so we'll marry there.' Ziva nodded. 'Oh, by the way, she wants you to go over to hers tomorrow night. She has something she needs your help with.' Ziva nodded straight away.

'Will do, can you tell her that I am unable to go dress shopping with her in a few days however,' Tony nodded, as the elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked into the bullpen. Nobody had noticed he had left the bullpen.

'DiNozzo, grab your gear, we have a suspect to question.'

'Miss Shepard, we have your results back,' Gisella looked up from her hands which were clasped in Ducky's and smiled at the nurse holding a clipboard. She nodded incredibly interested in finding them out.

**So is she pregnant? Let me know what you want! Keep in mind, that however in saying no I have to give her a severe medical condition that will probably mean she can never have any children. What do the Tony Fans want?**


	14. Chapter 14

**_I was going through my account (something I haven't done in a while); and realised I haven't updated in a while. So I'm back, and plan on finishing this story by the end of Feburary._**

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.  
><strong>_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Miss Shepard, we have your results back,' Gisella looked up from her hands which were clasped in Ducky's and smiled at the nurse holding a clipboard.

I nodded incredibly interested in finding out the results. 'Now, you told us that you had a pregnancy test done at a lab, and it came back negative.' I nodded. 'The results we got back today were positive.' I frowned at the nurse wondering in what way they were positive. 'So we got more samples from you and to confirm; you are pregnant.' A small smile lit my face.

'Really?' she nodded I felt the smile grow before dropping again.

'Thank you, I believe we should start having appointments made, Gisella is a very busy woman.' Ducky said as he and the nurse started talking and I grabbed my bag.

I walked into the elevator at NCIS with a small smile before getting my phone out of my pocket and writing a message to Tony. I smirked as the elevator doors opened and he scrambled to grab his phone. I made my way up to my office with a small frown.

How was he going to take the news?


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Josh, mate, how are you?' I asked when he finally picked up the phone.

'Great Tony, what about you?' I smiled over the phone.

'Great, so I have some news.'

'Don't tell me, you got overly drunk, again and woke up in some weird place and can't remember anything that happened.'

'No.'

'You're at the police station high, and calling me for bail. Sorry mate but I'm on tour with Wendy.'

'No, I wanted to tell you. I'm getting married.'

'No!'

'I know, anyway, so I wanted to invite you, and seeing as you and Wendy are on away I didn't know where to send your invitation.'

'When is it?'

'March 23rd.' I could hear him frown over the phone.

'That might be a problem mate,'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, Wendy's aunt has already booked us in for a family reunion. And I'm not allowed to get away.' I groaned.

'Bugger, I was going to ask you to be my best man.'

'Yeah, sorry mate.'

'Nuh it's okay. When you get back to America we should catch up.'

'Yeah, look Tony, I've got to go.'

'Okay, talk to you later.' I hung up and hung my head.

DAMN!

'DiNozzo, where are you going?' Gibbs asked as I stood from my seat and rushed upstairs ignoring him.

She was pregnant.

YES!

I burst through the doors of her office and saw her standing a few meters behind the door, looking a little concerned.

'You're pregnant?' she nodded and a smile lit my face, causing one to grace hers. 'You're pregnant.' I repeated as I pulled her into my arms and kissed her multiple times. 'How far along?'

'Around nine weeks.' I kissed her again before moving my mouth to her neck.

'Oh, thank, God.' She bit her lower lip, before pulling away.

'Are you sure?' I became sober, very quickly.

'Absolutely, I will be there for you one hundred and ten per cent.' She smiled and placed my hand on the pocket of her jacket. I searched for what was in it and found a grey picture. 'What is this?'

'While I was at the hospital today with Ducky, I had a sonogram, this is the picture captured.'

'This is our baby?' I whispered in awe as I looked at the photo.

'This is our baby.' I pulled her in for a hug and smiled at her squeals of delight as I spun her around the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Sorry Agent Gibbs, but the Director has asked nobody be allowed in.'

'Is Agent DiNozzo, the only one in there?' she nodded 'then I'm going in, it's not like their doing anything stupid.' I shot at the secretary before opening the door. DiNozzo was standing in the middle of the room, holding Gisella to him. She tightened her legs around his waist when she noticed I was in the room.

'Dad, what are you doing up here? She asked as Tony placed her back on the ground.

'Got a call, I need Tony. Feeling better?' she smiled as she nodded.

'Much, it's nothing to worry about.' I nodded as she pushed Tony towards me and made her way back to her desk. 'I'll tell you when I'm ready father.' She said noting that I had lingered in her office. I nodded as both Tony and I walked out.

'I'm not telling you, boss,' Tony said as we walked towards the Charger. I nodded with a small smile. 'Oh, I'm thinking of taking Gisella to Italy in three weeks so she can meet my entire family before the wedding. Do you think she'll go for it, considering she has only just taken the job?'

'If you put it towards her the real way, I think she will. Are you getting new furniture?'

'Gisella's going through both of our furniture and together we're going to decide what furniture should stay and what should be sold.' I nodded.

'She called a meeting, so this crime scene needs to be wrapped up in three hours, so I can get back in time.'

'If it's not, you can take the van with Ducky back and we will finish it.' I smiled.

'Thanks.'

'No problem, I know the reasoning behind this meeting, she wants to tidy up NCIS before the wedding.'

'So who is going to be looking after NCIS while you are away?'

'She asked Hetty to come out of retirement for a few months during the honeymoon, and Hetty agreed.' I nodded again.

'I'll act as Director if she would like me too when you're visiting family.' He smiled.

'Thanks boss.'

'Gentlemen, please take a seat.' I looked up at the sound of Gisella's voice and smirked as she sat down at the head of the table several folders in her hands. Cynthia followed her in with a notebook and pen. 'Give Cynthia your coffee orders, and a treat you would like with it.'

'So why are we here today?'

'I would like to have rotations put into place, so that some MCR teams don't work every weekend, and where others don't have normal cases, only petty thefts called in by petty officers.' Several of the men in the room nodded. I couldn't believe there were six MCR teams.

'So everybody works their normal hours, but I want one team working a weekend, and they are only in the office between nine in the morning and five in the evening. I want another team on call in case something happens to the other team and they are needed. Does anybody have any social calls coming up in the next six weeks so that I am able to work out the rotations, so I can figure out the roster? You can call your wives if you need to, or you can tell me tomorrow. I will figure out what two teams work well together by having an activity day for the six teams. I would like the six of you to meet me at nine o'clock in the morning.' Everyone at the table nodded. 'Now, does anybody have an issue with anyone on their team?' Gisella looked around the room and raised an eyebrow as somebody put their hand up.

'My newest probationary agent has thrown up at several crime scenes and destroys quite a bit of evidence,' Gisella nodded and wrote the information down, as another agent put their hand up in the air.

'My senior agent seems to be unable to shoot correctly these days.' Gisella nodded before looking up.

'Okay, if there is anything else you are able to think of, please tell me. On the activity day, I will be watching to see what agents need help where and what teams need to be switched.' Everybody nodded as our coffees arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'When does everybody arrive?' Tony asked, I turned around and noticed he looked down.

'In an hour, what's wrong?' he shrugged causing me to lift an eyebrow.

'Fine, I called a friend today, and I was planning on asking him to be my best man, but he's got a family reunion. I haven't seen him in a while.'

'Seeley, you're early.' I looked up from the fettuccine I was stirring at the sound of Tony welcoming Seeley.

'I know, can I speak to Gisella.' Tony must have nodded and stepped out of the way because five seconds later he turned up in the kitchen. 'Gisella,' I turned around and noticed that Seeley looked quite upset.

'Tony, can you look after dinner?' he walked into the room and kissed my cheek, as I pulled Seeley out of the room. 'What's wrong?' I asked as I sat down on the sofa, pulling him down next to me.

'Temperance and I got into a fight, and she said something, and I…' I pulled him in for a hug and smiled slightly as he wrapped him arms around me.

'What did she say?'

'She said she wished she didn't love me, because then working with me would be so much easier.' I groaned slightly.

'Seels, I highly doubt she meant it the way it was received.' Seeley scoffed, and pulled back as I shook my head at him. 'No, I am so relieved that I don't work with Tony in the field.' Seeley shook his head I sighed. 'What happened in your case today?'

'There was a suspect, lieutenant turned bad. Arsehole knew how to shoot, probably past sniper.'

'He shot at you, didn't he?' Seeley nodded. I sighed. 'She was scared about the fact she could have lost you. She loves you too much to leave you. Temperance is used to compartmentalising, but with you she is not able to. She would be able to handle you dying better if she didn't love you, but she does. That's all she meant.' Seeley nodded as he pulled me in for a hug.

'So I should talk to her, when she gets here shouldn't I?' I nodded as he pulled back.

'No, do you think you could go out and get some non-alcoholic wine for me please?' he nodded and kissed my forehead.

'Thank you.'

'Just go and get it Seels.'

'Parker, can you place the nappy bag in your aunt's bedroom please?' Temperance asked as she handed me Christine.

'No! You're not my mother; I don't have to listen to you.'

'Parker,' Temperance warned, turning away from Tony to look at Parker.

'No, I don't listen to people who tell my dad they don't love him.' I heard Temperance suck in a breath causing me to hand Christina to Tony and turn to Parker.

'My bedroom now, don't even think about saying no to me. Take the nappy bag, as well.' He looked at me and went to defy me. 'Now!' I felt my eyes glint dangerously causing him to pick up the nappy bag and run towards my room. I led Temperance to a chair and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

'I didn't know he was listening,' I smiled slightly. 'Oh, I wish I knew where he was.'

'Don't worry about it, Seeley was here earlier on, I'll take care of Parker.' She nodded and took Christine from Tony who made his way back into the kitchen to finish working on dinner. I followed him into the hallway and groaned as I heard some crying in my bedroom.

'Oh, I need a stiff drink.'

'Not going to happen, babe.' I rolled my eyes before walking towards my room.

'Parker' Parker looked up from the pillow he was crying into and started to cry more than he already was. 'May I?' he nodded and sat up, immediately cuddling into me when I sat down on the edge of my bed. 'Tell me what's going on?'

'Mum dropped me off at Dad's this afternoon, all ready for the week, and I let myself in, cause I have a key of my own. And when I arrived Temperance yelled "I wish I didn't love you." And I didn't want to hear them fighting so I ran out of into the hall and made my way up to the neighbour's apartment and stayed there for a while. I always go to his place when Dad and Temperance are either at work, or somewhere else.'

'Temperance loves your father, so much Parks; she said that because your father was nearly badly hurt today and she got really scared. Okay?' Parker nodded. 'Now, I think that you should go out there and apologise to Temperance before your father arrives.' Parker nodded and stood up.

'I love you Aunt Ella.'

'I love you too sweetie.'

'So, Ells, why are we all here?' I looked at Seeley with a small smile.

'Well I originally called you here, for some family time, considering I missed Christmas with you because of a mission.' They all nodded.

'But why the non-alcoholic wine.'

'Tony, can you pour Parker some?' I called as Tony poured some into a glass for me.

'Sure.'

'Gisella,' I smirked.

'Okay, so I want this kept under wraps, I don't want you to talk about this with anyone.' Everybody in the dining room nodded.

'Tony, are you ready?' he sat down and everybody ignored the desert in front of them.

'Dad, can I really drink this?' Seeley took a sip before nodding and looked sheepish at my raised eyebrow.

'It's safe for you.' I took a sip of mine and smirked into my glass as dad shot Seeley a disapproving glare.

'So Gisella, would you tell us?'

'I'm pregnant.' I said as Tony gripped my hand in his.

'You're what?'

'Really Jared, I thought you ears where better than mine, because I am dead certain that she said she was pregnant.' I stifled a laugh as Jared turned bright red. 'I thought something was up when you ordered decaf.' I laughed as Tony coughed.

'You drunk decaf?' I nodded as he laughed. 'Oh my god.'

'At least she's got something to be jealous about.' Temperance frowned at Jared.

'What?'

'She can't feel pain.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Cynthia, can you please call the team leaders for each Major Crime Response Team, I have a quick call to place to Seattle.' Gisella took her finger off of the intercom button and dialled the number from the screen in front of her.

'Director Runcorn.' She smiled slightly.

'Agent Runcorn, I need your secondary MCR team for three days, can you please sent them down?'

'Director Shepard, may I ask why you need my secondary MCR team?'

'Mine teams are going on an activity three day thing, which I have made compulsory. And I need an MCR team to look after any crimes called in.' there was silence.

'Sure, when do you want me to send them over?'

'Monday, I'll have my secretary organise hotel rooms and a car for them, as well as the flights, my secretary will call you with the details.'

'All right, Director Sherpard, I'll tell the team.'

'Thank you David.'

'No problem Gisella.' Gisella looked up as the door to her office opened and shut.

'Director, the MCR team leaders are waiting in the conference room.'

'Okay, I have organised for the activities sessions. You will be there for three days, no one will work in their teams. Now, does anybody have anything to say?'

'Ah, I was wondering if we would have shooting practises. My senior agent nearly shot me yesterday.' Gisella nodded as she flicked through a pamphlet.

'There is a shooting range, there, if you read through the folders I have just given you, you will find an itinerary and a time table of when you are working with certain teams. You will be having one session with a psychologist once, and you will go willingly. If ANYONE doesn't go to the session they will be suspended until they go, and the longer you wait the more sessions you will have to go to.' Everybody nodded as Gibbs glowered at her. 'Go and talk to your team's, finish any case you are on immediately, the second Friday has arrived, all cases are handed over to different teams. You are dismissed.' Gibbs waited for everybody else to file out of the conference room before speaking to Gisella.

'Gisella, why are you making us have a session with a shrink?'

'Because several team leaders have complained about a few of their agents, I don't care that your team is a tight nit one, you will be participating, and I will suspend you if you don't participate.' Gibbs groaned as Gisella through her coffee cup into the bin. 'Go back to work papa.'

'Fine!' he stormed out of the conference room as Gisella watched him with a small smirk.

'This is for the greater good father.'

'DiNozzo, you spoken to her yet?'

'No boss, on my way now.' Gibbs watched as DiNozzo walked up to the Directors office.

'I knew it was going to be worse than Jenny.' He muttered to himself before standing and making his way to the elevator. 'God I need coffee.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'What?'

'I want you to take next weekend off.'

'Why?'

'I want you to meet my family; Nona wants to meet you before the wedding. She's paid for everything, we just have to get ourselves to the airport on Friday morning and we arrive back in DC on Tuesday morning.'

'That is a long weekend Tony; I have to do my job.'

'You're father said that he would do it.' She looked up at me startled.

'My father said he could act as director for two days?' I nodded slowly, she seemed to be hyperventilating. 'Shit.' I walked over to her as she pulled up a new screen and started tightening her security settings on the computer.

'Gisella, what are you doing?' she frowned and grabbed her glasses from the desk, placing them on the bridge of her nose with a small smile of relief.

'Making sure my father can't screw up, everything I've already worked on.' She typed furiously into her keyboard and finally let a smile onto her face when she hit enter.

'Finished?' she nodded and grabbed my hand. 'So I'm taking it that you've just said yes?' I smiled as she nodded. 'Good, because my Nona wouldn't have appreciated it if you had said no,'

'Its fine, and while where there I could have a quick look at a few wedding dresses with your aunt, and a few cousins; that way buying the dress will be so much easier.' I smiled.

'I'm glad, you think like that.'

Gisella frowned as she pulled up in the company car.

'Where is Supervising Special Agent Gibbs?' she asked after getting out of the car. I winced inside, knowing that he was in major trouble; she never referred to him by his title unless she was pissed off with him.

'Right here, you ready for this?' I watched as Gisella shot him a dangerous look before waving at somebody walking towards us.

'Teams, this is Angelina Abbot, and she specialises in teams working together. She was in charge of several activity days with the Secret Service, and has decided to do this as a personal favour to me, as a tester before either signing or running to a different country. She will be evaluating you, and she _will_ tell me if any of you are being troublesome.' At this she shot her father another look, as well as Ziva. 'I will remind you that the consequences of your actions during this evaluation will be placed on pause when Agent Gibbs is playing Director. Enjoy.' And with that she got back in her car and drove off.

'Can you believe she left us?' I complained as we crawled our way through a course.

'This is built for special ops, isn't it?' Probie panted as Ziva and Gibbs shook their head, both working alongside their own partners from the opposite team.

'Believe me, Tim, nobody would be this far along if it was for Special Ops.' Ziva answered as I was yanked backwards by my partner. I rolled my eyes and crawled back a little bit.

'Collette would you like to tell me why it is that you are continuing to hinder our progress.' Ziva laughed.

'Watch our people, Anthony DiNozzo is pissed.' I stuck my rude finger up at her shapely behind before turning back to my partner.

'I recently hurt my knee in an undercover operation; I guess it's playing up.' I groaned.

'Why didn't you tell me, I would have helped you through several things? We can't work together properly if you keep things from me.' McGee and his partner James finally caught up with us and started laughing.

'Yeah, a relationship not working is your speciality isn't it?' I shot him a look before turning back to Colette.

'Come on, let's take this slowly.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Mamma, I have good news for you' a female called, in Italian, as she walked through her house.

'What is it my daughter?' an elder women asked as she placed a pan of bread in the oven.

'Anthony is arriving with his fiancée in a few days. Is the house ready?'

'Yes, sweetie. I am so glad she has agreed to come. What did you say her name was again?'

'Gisella.' The elder lady clapped her hands together.

'My grandson is finally getting married.'


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Director Sherpard, what exactly would you like for us to do with this case?' I looked up from my computer with a small frown.

'Go and see what information our forensic scientist has, and then go to Ducky, you are a team leader, you should know what you need to do.' Agent Culbert nodded and headed for the door. 'Make sure you have a Caf-Pow for Abby, otherwise she won't give you the information you want.' I groaned as he walked out. Thank god, it was a three day activity.

I couldn't deal with that team any longer.


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Well done teams, you can go home tonight, be back here at six thirty tomorrow morning. You will be partnered up with different teams, and will be having your psych evaluations tomorrow at different times, while you are not having your evaluations you will be having a fun game of shooting practise. Paintball. The winning team will be split up in two, and not by MCR teams, however I choose, and you will go up against each other.' I sighed, glad that day two was over and done with.

'Team Gibbs and Team Roberts, you're first for your evaluations tomorrow morning. Director Shepard has warned me against both Agent Gibbs and Agent David,' she said pronouncing Ziva's last name incorrectly. 'Will try to get out of it; she has told me the consequences are going to be incredibly severe for the both of you.' Team Roberts laughed slightly before we were all dismissed.

I knocked on Gisella's door before walking in, finding the door unlocked. I walked in and found her sitting at the table in the kitchen going through something on her laptop.

'What are you doing?' I asked, smirking as she jumped and shut the lid to her laptop.

'What are you doing here?' she asked ignoring the question.

'I miss you, I haven't seen you since you left us at the God forsaken place yesterday.' She smirked and stood making her way towards me and squealing when I pulled her to me faster then she had been moving.

'And what do you think that _I_ can do about _that_?' she was smiling slyly I dug my face into her neck, my hands moving up under her shirt.

'Gee, I don't know.' I said sarcasm dripping from my voice. She giggled as I licked from the curve of her shoulder to the bottom of her ear.

'You know I think I'm a little tired, I'm going to go to bed.' She said untangling herself from me and heading towards her bedroom. Squealing again as I grabbed her dragging her towards her bedroom.

'Oh, no, I'm going to have to call my brother, I'm being attacked.' She shrieked as I tickled her the second I had placed her on her bed. I stopped placing my hands on her upper thighs.

'I love you.' She took a few breaths and lent up to kiss me.

'I love you two.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Agent Gibbs!' The entire MCR team looked up as Gisella called his name from the balcony. Tony smirked as Ziva's eyes widened.

'Director?'

'My office now!'

'Yes Director.' Tony shot a look at Ziva as Gibbs walked past.

'This holiday better work DiNozzo!'

'I bet it has nothing to do with stress, but your performance review.' Tony muttered under his breath once Gibbs has walked into her office.

'Why would she be pissed about his performance review?' McGee asked.

'Did you not notice how Gibbs didn't do all his usual stuff?' McGee frowned.

'He was worse than he normally is?'

'I know, and the activity specialist was not only one of Gisella's friends, but she was also considering signing a contract with NCIS. He may have just blown it.' Ziva shook her head.

'He was late to a meeting. One he said he wanted to avoid. Gisella is pissed off with the fact he is blatantly being rude to see how far he can push her.'  
>'Yeah, and that.'<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So, is everything organised?' I asked, placing my mouth to the curve of his neck as he sat down watching the TV from the dining table in his apartment.

'Yeah everything's packed; what about you?' he asked I smiled as his hand lifted and ran through my hair.

'Everything is done, suitcase already in my boot. I thought I should stay here tonight, makes easier.' He smirked before turning away from the TV and looking at me.

'I like that idea.' I bit my lower lip before bending down and kissing him.

'I love you,'

'I love you too.'

I groaned as I was shaken awake at three thirty in the morning.

'Leave me alone.' I muttered before turning back onto my stomach. I was turned over straight away and found myself looking at Tony.

'No, up, come on; we don't want to be late.' He handed me the clothes I had kept out and smirked as I headed towards the bathroom, getting in and shutting the door just before he was able to sneak in with me. I heard him groan as I turned on the water.

'Come on Gisella, don't be mean.' I shook my head.

'No, I am way too tired for this.' He groaned again and stomped away as he headed towards the kitchen.

'Coffee.' I complained as he walked through the airport. Tony handed me a bottle of water as he headed for the food court. I took a few sips before heading towards terminal, I was glad that we would be sitting at the front of the plane, and I needed to be near a toilet in case morning sickness came upon me suddenly.

'Tony!' we both looked up as his name was called, a huge smile arriving on his face when he realised it was his aunt Francesca. He gave her a hug as his uncle kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, glad they both agreed with him dating me. 'Gisella, how have you been since I last saw you?'

'Good thank you, and you?'

'Oh you know, helping Tony with preparations.' I watched as Tony smirked.

'Careful Aunty, she doesn't know about that.' I bit my lip slyly. 'And no, you won't be able to try and get it out of me; your father trained me too well.' I smirked at him.

'My brothers trained me well as well.' He shook his head as his aunt and uncle laughed at us.

'So, Anthony, are you ready to introduce Gisella to Nona?' he nodded with a huge smile.

'I kind of have to be, Nona is the reason we are here.' His aunt laughed slightly.

'Anthony, how are you?' I watched as Tony unwrapped his arm from around my waist and moved towards the elderly lady standing by the door with an apron tied around her waist.

'Well Nona,' he waved me over pulling me to him when I was an arm's length away. 'This is my fiancée Gisella,' Tony's Nona pulled me in for a hug before kissing me twice on each cheek. 'Gisella this is my Nona.'

'Hello, nice to finally meet you, Tony has said so much about you.' Her smile brightened as she realised I spoke Italian.

'I am glad to meet you as well. I am finally seeing my favourite grandson married.' Tony smiled at her as I leant against him. 'Antonio, grab their bags and take it to their room.' I smiled before putting my hand to my stomach.

'Tony, bathroom.' He nodded and led me through the house, quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Sorry about that Nona.'

'It is okay my dear, how far along is she?' I looked up from the paper I was reading.

'Excuse me?' my Nona, rolled her eyes at me.

'Anthony, I have seen my share of women in the early stages of pregnancy. That was morning sickness was it not?' I nodded once as she smiled. 'Congratulations, how far along is she?' I held up ten fingers.

'Ten weeks.' She smiled.

'My first great grandchild!' I smirked as my grandmother grinned. 'Oh, I have a great grandchild on the way!' she grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water as Gisella walked back into the room after another bout of morning sickness.

'Are you feeling better Gisella?' she nodded and took the glass from Nona with a small smile.

'Better than I normally do. Thank you…'she hesitated slightly as my Nona smiled.

'You can call me Nona.' She smiled as Nona pulled her in for a hug. 'Congratulations my dear.' Gisella looked at me and rolled her eyes when I nodded.

'Thank you, we're both excited.' I nodded as my uncle looked at me.

'Scare?' he asked in English, knowing that Nona didn't understand it.

'She had a hunch and when telling me she had a hunch I ran.' Uncle Antonio looked at Gisella in disbelief.

'And you took this sucker back?' Gisella laughed slightly.

'What can I say, I love him too much.' Nona frowned, not liking the fact that she had been left out, Gisella picked this up and reverted back to Italian. 'would you like help cooking tonight, I'll be better then.' Nona nodded with a small smile.

'I like to know how well you can take care of my favourite grandson.' Gisella laughed along with my Nona.

'I'm sure you taught him how to cook and look after a lady as well.'

'So what do you think?' Gisella looked around us from the spot we were standing in.

'I like it, it is such a gorgeous place,' she turned me around and jumped on my back. The only indication she was going to being the two taps on my shoulder. 'The view is amazing, and there's a spot over there, that will be ripening around the time that we get married, causing the most gorgeous photos.' She slid down and straightened her top.

'Are you going to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?' she lifted an eyebrow. 'Come on Gisella, please.' She shook her head before kissing my cheek.

'Not going to happen, Anthony.' I groaned and picked her up swinging her around, as she grabbed the camera from around her neck. She hiked herself up again and took a photo of the surrounding area. 'That way I can imagine the setting when I'm in my dress.'

'You're going today right?' she nodded.

'Your aunt, and cousins are coming with me, so you're okay with the colour I picked out for the bridesmaids dresses and the ties?' it was my turn to nod.

'I think that it is the best colour anyone could have come up with, especially considering the fact that at least two of your bridesmaids are olive toned.' Sliding down again before placing a hand on her stomach, she closed her mouth and took several deep breaths before beaming.

'Okay?' she nodded.

'Come on, I promised Nona, I would help her with dinner again.' She raced me back to the house shrieking when I grabbed her and took the lead.


	26. Chapter 26

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So Gisella, let me look at it?' I stepped out of the change room holding my breath. Francesca pointed the laptop at me, so Becky, Bonnie, Ziva and Abby could see the dress.

'Oh, you look gorgeous. You have to get this dress.' I looked down at the four in the laptop screen at them, before turning to Francesca and Silvia.

'What do you think?' I asked in Italian for Silvia to understand. They both nodded, with huge smiles.

'You look gorgeous Gisella.' I hugged Silvia as before spinning her in front of the webcam.

'So what do you think of the bridesmaid dress?' they all nodded as Abby shot a look over her shoulder. Five seconds later I saw my father on the screen.

'Papa, what do you think?' I asked as I turned on the spot. He nodded with a huge smile.

'You look gorgeous sweetheart.' I smiled, and felt the tears start in my eyes. Francesca stood dup and gave me a hug, leaving the laptop on the table.

'Okay, let's get you out of this dress so we can buy it. There is a sister store in New York, where you can find the same dress for your friends to try on.' I shook my head.

'I don't need to. My friend already knows their sizes and will be sending over a dress for everybody.'

'That was a good idea. Sylvia, go and get into your other clothes.' I watched as Sylvia walked towards her change room as I was lead towards mine.

'Thank you for coming with me Francesca.'

'No problem and I'm sure, Nona will put that dress in her wardrobe to hide it from Tony.' I laughed with her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'What did she think of the vineyard?'

'She loved it, still doesn't know it's for her, but.'

'Why did you buy her a house with a vineyard?'

'Because she always wanted to have a reason to come back to Italy on a regular basis, without having to depend on a hotel or family members.'

'So instead you buy a vineyard for her to visit during the holidays and allow your Nona to live here while you're not here?'

'Hey, I know we won't get away as often as we'd like, and Nona wants to be closer to you guys when you finish moving to Italy and hey, this way I have a retirement house when I'm older.' He chuckled before picking up the paper I had just thrown on the table.

'So where are you going for your honeymoon?' I shrugged, grabbing my phone from my pocket so I could play a game.

'She won't tell me.'

'So she has her dress and the location of your honeymoon under wraps.'

'Yeah, and a secret about the house we're going to move into.'

'You are one spoilt boy.' I nodded with a sad expression. 'Tell me about the scare.'

'I'd been at a crime scene, when Gisella called me during the day, she sounded like she had been crying which immediately made me concerned. She doesn't like to cry. Anyway I went to her place gave her a hug and asked her what was wrong. She answered with "Do you think you might be ready for kids?" to which I asked if she was pregnant, when she didn't answer straight away I asked again. "I think so" was her answer and I ran.' Antonio shot me a look. 'I know, I'm an idiot.'

'Damn straight you have a gorgeous woman, and you ran.' I bit my lower lip.

'Anyway, I wanted to talk to her after that and she didn't want to speak to me. Then we were sent to Brazil, and her father, my boss, made me fix it. A few days later I noticed she was subconsciously rubbing her stomach and that she couldn't stand to be near me when I came back from a crime scene. When we got back to DC she went to our ME and he took her to the hospital. And it turned out she'd been pregnant the entire time. The test must have been faulty or something.' Antonio nodded before clapping me on the back.

'So you're marring your boss's daughter.' I laughed.

'Is that the only thing you got from that spiel?'

'No, but, it's the most entertaining thought I've had all day. Didn't you tell me he was a sniper?' I rolled my eyes before letting them widen.

'So is her eldest brother, and her twin is combat trained.'

'I'd love to see you after breaking her heart.' I shot him a dirty look over my phone before returning my attention to the game.

'Thanks, nice to know I have your love and support.'

'What can I say, she's a siren.' I shot him another dirty look before placing my phone on the table just as it rang.

'Yes Ninja?'


	28. Chapter 28

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Are you sure this is how Gisella wanted it?' Temperance asked as she walked down the stairs to the basement with drinks in one hand and a bowl of chips tucked under her other.

'Yes, she gave me a plan, told Dad what to build, he did so. Jared did his part, now it's ours.' I answered as my phone rung.

'Booth.'

'Agent Booth, there has been a death on the corner of third and eighth, you and Doctor Brennan have been asked for specifically.'

'Brenna, this is my day off.'

'I'm sorry Agent Booth, but I can't do anything about it.'

'Call Sully, tell him to get his arse to my sisters and do my job.'

'What have you got Bones?'

'Middle Eastern descent, female, late twenties early thirties. '

'Foul play?' Temperance shrugged before looking up at Booth, ignoring the body.

'Why were we asked for specifically?'

'Don't know.'

'Ah, I might.' Jack Hodgins answered Temperance and Seeley looked at him. 'This looks like a words or phrase in Hebrew.' Seeley nodded before pulling out his phone.

'_Gibbs_'

'You might want to send Agent David, to me. I need her to translate something.'

'_Where are you?_'

'Corner of third and eighth,' Seeley hung up and hung his head. 'Why do I feel this is a bad idea?'

'Probably because it is?' Hodgins said as he called Brenna back.

'FBI Caller Headquarters, Breena speaking.'

'Breena, can you please tell me why we were asked for specifically?'

'There should be a witness, they asked for you specifically.' Seeley groaned.

'Thank you.' Seeley hung up as Temperance stood up the frown still on her face.

'Why do I think this has something to do with Gisella again?'


	29. Chapter 29

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'No, that doesn't work.'

'_I am sorry Gisella, but I promised several agents that I would._'

'No, I am not going to allow for you to send agents to work in my office especially when you have a bad history with your liaisons.'

'Wow Gisella looks annoyed.' Tony looked up at his aunt before shaking his head.

'She's about to blow a gasket.' Francesca's eyebrows rose, as she watched Gisella's eyes flash.

'Who is she speaking to?'

'Probably an old Director of hers, one I'm surprised she still speaks to.' Gisella hung up placed her phone on the table before throwing a minor tantrum on the spot. Tony walked over to her and wrapped her up in a hug.

'I hate Eli David.' She mumbled into Tony's shoulder, her pulled her in closer before she pulled back and grabbed her phone again, this time calling a number I now knew off by heart.

'_Secretary of the Navy Office, Julian speaking._'

'Julian, could I please speak with the SecNav?'

'_And may I ask who is calling?_'

'You're an idiot if you didn't already know, Gisella Shepard.' There was silence as she was transferred immediately.

'_Yes Gisella?_' Gisella looked at the time on her watch, which was still DC time, and realised in was late.

'I apologised for the lateness of this call, however I just got off the phone with Eli David, Director of Mossad, and he is contemplating sending over a few more liaisons. Since I have already turned him down, he threatened to go straight to you. I am calling to let you know that despite the fact I have firmly said no, I will allow for one Mossad operative to become a liaison after I have come back from my honeymoon, and have organised NCIS to my liking. If you would let him know that I was rather appreciate that. Thank You Jason.' Gisella hung up as Tony started laughing.

'You sounded like you were talking to his machine.'

'When he's that tired, he doesn't actually listen so he has everything recorded, from a particular time onwards.'

'So basically you were?' Gisella nodded before walking off.

'I'm going for a run.'


	30. Chapter 30

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Did you enjoy the trip?' Cynthia asked the second I walked into my office, I nodded took a sip of my decaf coffee and opened the door to my office.

'Papa, why are you here?' I asked the second I had walked in.

'I thought we should have a little chat?'

'Nice to now, however I kind of have work to do.'

'Gisella,' I looked up from the PDA I had in my hands. 'Seeley was called to a crime scene, this' he handed me a picture 'Was found on the scene.' I looked at the photo and felt my eyes go wide.

'Till death do we part,' I read. He nodded before I shook my head. 'No, this isn't meant for me.' My father looked at me waiting for my knowledge. I leant over my desk and pressed the intercom button.

'Cynthia, could you please send Agent David here now?'

'_Yes Director._' I took a deep breath.

'You missed something vital. We need to have a look at the evidence.'

'Why would this have to do with Ziva?'

'Everything.'

'And the "'till death do we part"?' I looked at my father with a grin.

'Ziva's engaged. Wendell proposed.' He smiled.

'You called for me?' Ziva said as she walked in.

'Let's go, we have FBI evidence to go through.'

'Director Shepard, how are you?' I looked at Director Hacker of the FBI and saw that he was smirking.

'I need to check your storage container for the case Agent Seeley Booth was working on over the weekend. The weekend he was supposed to be having off. I have a few questions about it.' the Director nodded.

'I shall inform Agent Booth you are here, and he shall lead you to the storage container.'

'No need, Agent Sullivan can show me.' I said as Sully walked towards me. I gave him a hug as we both headed towards storage.

'Would you still like for me to notify Agent Booth?' I ignored him, knowing that either my father or Ziva would answer him. Sully entered the pin code for the storage container and moved out of the way so I could enter.

'Gisella, what are you doing here?' Seeley asked as he finally entered the storage room.

'Proving to my father, that I am not the one who is in danger, I have had enough of the guards following me since I got back.'

'You saw them?'

'Do I look stupid to you?' I shot at Seeley a look as Sully pulled out the box I needed. 'Did you find the person responsible for the murder?'

'Yeah, but he was killed by a trigger happy agent.' I rolled my eyes before I started rifling through the evidence.

'And people wonder why other federal agency's don't like the FBI' I muttered under my breath as I found what I was looking for. 'Ziva does this look familiar to you?' I asked, pulling out an obviously fake ring. Ziva was silent before pulling the chain that was abnormally hanging below her top. I held the ring on the chain closer to the one held between two of my fingers. I nodded.

'Body was female, correct?'

'Yeah, descent?' everybody was silent. 'How did nobody connect the proper dots?'

'I'm an elder brother, what else am I meant to do.' I lifted an eyebrow.

'You're job. I want Wendell at NCIS in thirty minutes along with you and Temperance. You will be talking to Director David.'


	31. Chapter 31

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'You okay?' Ziva looked up at me before nodding as Gisella walked from the elevator to her office with a pissed off stride. She didn't answer her phone when it started ringing but threw it at Cynthia who was hurrying in after her. She was really pissed off.

'Do not worry,' Ziva answered pulling my concentration back to the conversation at hand.

'Agent David, your needed upstairs for a video conference,' Cynthia called from the walkway about our heads as Wendell walked out of the elevator.

'Hey Tony.'

'Wendell my man!' he walked over and wrapped his arm around Ziva, as Abby walked into the bullpen with McGee.

'Ziva!' Ziva winced as I grinned finally. 'Wendell is your boyfriend?'

'Fiancé really.' I shot in causing Ziva to glare at me.

'Abby, we will talk when everything has been blown over.' Ziva and Wendell walked up towards Gisella before Abby turned to me.

'Is Gisella having a bridal shower?' I shrugged turning back to my work.

'Maybe you should ask the person who would be organising it?'

'Ziva?'

'Try Bonnie or Becky.' Abby nodded fiddling with her pigtails. 'Why?'

'You get married in five weeks. Don't you think it's a bit weird that I haven't heard any word of her bridal shower and bachelorette party. I am one of the bridesmaids, I should have gotten information about it.' I bit my tongue slightly.

'I'll talk to Becky about it later.' She nodded, tears in her eyes slightly as Gibbs walked around the corner with her Caf-Pow in his hands. He gave her a quick hug before handing her the drink and walking to his desk. Abby left for her lab as I called Becky.

'Bond, how are you?' I rolled my eyes at the nickname she had given me.

'I have a hyper forensic scientist asking about a baby shower. And a bachelorette.' There was a sigh.

'The baby shower hasn't been planned yet, and I only just put the finish touches on details for the hen's night. I'm sending out invitations today. I know Abby needs to be there, and she is going to be getting an invitation tomorrow. Everything is organised.' I sighed.

'Did Gisella say anything about not inviting her?'

'No, in actual fact she made sure I invited her, her name was at the top of both of the lists.'

'Okay thanks; I'll see you in Italy.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Tell me about it?'

'Out of all the most powerful Directors I have wrapped around my little finger, he is the only one who gets to me.'

'Really?' I shot him a look, letting him know his disbelief was placing him in dangerous waters.

'He is so much more stubborn than my father, worse than Becky on a bad day with her period and…' I groaned

'Hey, they will see it your way, and if you don't like the person, send her to our team. I'm sure your father will make her life hell.' I shook my head.

'I asked for a specific person.' Tony groaned.

'Why?'

'Because, he lost his legs a few weeks ago, and he doesn't want to stay in Israel.'

'So what job are you going to give him?'

'Translations, and defence training,' I muttered into his shoulder.

'And how is Malachi coping without the use of is legs?'

'Not well…' there was silence as Tony's smirk grew. 'How did you know?'

'Malachi is the only one in Mossad you care enough about to offer a position at NCIS for.'

'Ziva told you about the blast?' he shook his head.

'I know you.' He said punctuating the words with a kiss.

'I love you.'

'I love you.'

'Dad?' I asked as I opened the front door and walked into the house. There was silence so I made my way downstairs to the basement. 'Oh, my God.' I said covering my eyes. I heard the two other occupants moving around the room, trying to find some clothing. 'That better not be my wedding present.' There was a pause in which Dad walked over and plucked my hands off of my eyes.

'You can open your eyes now Gisella.' I opened them slowly before smiling.

'It's a good thing I'm painting that.' I muttered which Dad heard, if I took the look he shot me as any form of communication. 'Welcome back Hollis, how have you been?' there was one thing I liked about Hollis. She never let on that she knew I was being a bitch to her because I hated her.

'Good, thank you, congratulations by the way. Your father told me everything.' I shot her a small smile.

'Gisella, why are you here?'

'I was going to ask you something.' I answered my hand going immediately to my stomach.

'Are you okay?' I shook my head before bolting towards the bathroom upstairs.

'Feeling any better?' I shook my head as I leant against the wall.

'Why would I feel better when I've just thrown up Ziva's lunch.' Dad chuckled.

'Lunch with Ziva?'

'No, she came around last night and with lasagne, there was some left over and I stole it right from under Tony's nose.' We were both silent for a few seconds. 'Are you taking her as your plus one?' I watched as Dad shook his head.

'Never been like that.'

'That's why she keeps popping up.'

'Gisella,' I shook my head before standing and rinsing my mouth with his mouthwash.

'I'll see you tomorrow.'

'What did you want to ask me?' I ignored him like I ignored Hollis when I walked past.


	33. Chapter 33

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'ADD, how are you?' Tony turned and saw an old friend from OSU.

'Great, and you?'

'Ah you know, still bouncing from chicka to chicka. I can't believe that King DiNozzo has finally settled down!'

'Yeah, yeah, careful what you say, her brothers are over there. Enjoy the party.'

'Will do, hey, have a mint.'

'Seels, I LURVE your sister!' Seeley Booth tried to push an incredibly drunk Tony off of his shoulder.

'Remind me why is it that I had to come to this bachelor party, when I'm going to the one in Italy?'

'Because, your sister, told you to watch me and make sure I don't drink.'

'But you didn't drink.'

'Right, I think someone slipped me medication.' There was silence in which Tony started to giggle like a teenage girl. 'Gisella, caught your dad doing the hokey pokey. God I LOOOOVE your sister!'

'Alright, DiNozzo, let's get you home.'

'Anthony!' Tony giggled before placing his finger to his lips trying to shush himself.

'Quiet Seels, your sister might blow a gasket.' he said before going into a peel of giggles again.

'Seeley, I thought I told you not to let him drink.' Seeley and Jared dropped him onto the sofa and watching him giggle for a few seconds before turning to Gisella.

'He didn't, he must have taken some pain medication?'

'Medication makes him handsy, and he's not handsy. He must have taken something else, probably X.' Gisella squatted next to Tony and placed a hand on his shoulder. Affectively making him stop giggling. 'Tony, I want you to go and ready the bath, I'll meet you in there once I've finished speaking to my brothers.' Tony nodded and stood up. 'And make it a cold one!' she shouted at his retreating figure.

'Thanks for bringing him, how's the basement coming along?'

'Nearly done.' I can't believe you're allowing him to have a man cave.

'Hey I have my area too.' They both laughed before kissing Gisella on the forehead.

'Goodnight fairy.' She flipped them the bird as Tony called out her name from down the hall.

'Oh this is going to be a long night.' She muttered to herself.


	34. Chapter 34

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Abby, I don't care, why you're doing it. You need to stop. She is not leaving you out!' he snapped at me.

'But Gibbs, why else didn't I go out to lunch with her and the girls a few days ago.' I whined causing him to shrug.

'Ziva didn't go,'

'You were on a case!'

'Abby, talk to her!' I pouted as he walked away.

'Miss Sciuto, can I help you?'

'I need to speak to the Director, is she in?' Cynthia nodded and pointed to a chair.

'She'll just be a few minutes.' I nodded sitting in the chair across from her. It was five minutes later when Gisella walked in, as she laughed to somebody over the phone.

'No, Josh, I can keep secrets… I can keep my mouth shut, he will never know… until the day we see you in…' Gisella saw me and her smile slipped slightly. 'Yeah Josh, I'll call you back… No I have everything organised I'll email you the details… Okay Bye.' She hung up and put her phone in her pocket. 'Miss Sciuto, what are you doing up here, I would have thought that my father wanted you to stay in your lab until all results were given to him.' I shrugged.

'He thought this was more important.' Gisella was silent for a few seconds before nodding.

'I have half an hour before a meeting in MTAC.' I nodded and followed her into her office. 'So,' she said as she sat down in her chair and logged back onto her computer. 'What exactly is it that you want to talk about?'

'I still feel like we're not on the right page?' Gisella lifted an eyebrow smiling at Cynthia as she brought in a coffee and a Caf-Pow. 'Firstly I would like to apologise for the way I treated you when we first met. I know I was a bitch, and I was jealous of the fact that there was already somebody in the place I thought I had. And I also didn't like the fact that you were getting in the way of Tony and Ziva getting together. It was always inevitable to me, I didn't like the fact you were stopping it.'

'Abby, my father does think of you like a daughter, I was never in that place.' I looked up, from my Caf-Pow, surprised that she had realised what I was talking about.

'How did you know?' she looked at me, eyebrows raised. 'Oh right, you're a Gibbs.' She smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

'So what is the problem at the moment?'

'I don't like the fact that I am feeling left out.' Gisella lifted an eyebrow.

'You, cannot seriously be expecting me to welcome you with open arms into my friendship circle after everything you have put me through. Tony and I nearly broke up because of the stress we were under because of me not being friends with his "sister", not everything works how you want it too.' There was silence. 'Is this about the fact that I had lunch with a several people and you were not there?'

'Yes,'

'I had lunch with Becky, Bonnie and several of our friends because it was Becky's birthday, Becky chose the people that were there, and it was only people who had been through hell with her.' I nodded. 'Abby, if there was anything important that you in any way needed to be a part of, I would have invited you. I will not leave you out of the important or the personal. I may not look on you as a friend, but I will look on you as a sister of Tony's.' I nodded again opening my mouth to speak.

'I am sorry.' Gisella shook her head.

'It is not just you, Abby. It is me as well. How about we have a girls night out next week on Friday.' I winced slightly.

'I have a concert to go to.' She shrugged.

'I'll go with you, then we'll go to my place and have then we'll go back to my place.' I nodded with a smile.

'Alright, do you want me to get you an outfit, so that you might blend in a little more?' Gisella shook her head.

'We'll go together.'

'Director, your MTAC conference call starts in five minutes.' We both nodded as Gisella started grabbing files from her desk.

'I'm going out for lunch with Abby tomorrow Cynthia, please sort out a good time with her, and if my father has any problems with that, tell him he suggested it.'


	35. Chapter 35

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Gisella, where are you?' there was silence before I heard Frank Sinatra coming through the hallway. I followed it and saw a door; I opened it and saw stairs leading me downstairs. 'What is this?'

'This is your "Man-Cave" grab the iPad and press the App _Universal_,' when I turned it on she smiled at me as if she had another secret. 'Press _Obsession,_' I did so, and watched the wall, behind the couch, move forward in several sections, showing me several DVD bookcases filled with DVD's.

'But I sold all of these.' I watched as she nodded.

'I had Sharky purchase them for me. I know you didn't want to lose your DVD's.' she was silent as I looked around.

'But I thought that this was your present.' She shook her head and walked towards me.

'Originally, but something came up.'

'Does it have to do with our honeymoon?' she looked away before groaning as I poked her side. 'Can you tell me?'

'No, that will spoil the surprise.' I shrugged. 'I'll just tell you that you will love it so much.' I leant down and saw that her hand was on her stomach. She was ignoring me.

'Come on,' I pulled up upstairs and saw that all my clothes from my apartment were already here. 'I knew me staying at your place all the time, was a bad idea.' She giggled before settling down on the bed.

'So do you want to permanently move in before the wedding?' I nodded as she felt back onto the pillows. 'Good, because I'm tired.' She closed her eyes, and kicking her shoes off.

'What about clothes for tomorrow?'

'My clothes are in the dresser and wardrobe as well. Do you like the wardrobe and bathroom. I had it specially redone as a "his and hers" so that your half of the wardrobe could be bigger than it was originally.' I laughed as she moaned and rubbed her stomach. 'I want real coffee.'

'Decaf not doing it for you?' she opened her eyes as I walked back into the room from the bathroom and wardrobe area.

'Abby had a Caf-Pow in front of me today, and I wanted that.'

'Wow.' She nodded.

'Sleep. Talk tomorrow.' I nodded and got ready for bed, before helping her.

'How big is your pay check. You seem to have a lot of designer in there.' She smirked and rolled onto my usual side of the bed.


End file.
